Remember Me
by MadeNew
Summary: Sequel to Defeat. War threatens the Western Lands. Sesshomaru sends Mai, Tsukiko, and Hoshiko away in hopes of keeping them safe. But when a veangeful demon discovers them, Mai is forced to make the most difficult decision of her life. Mai's POV. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**Chapter One: Danger**

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. This story is a sequel to _Defeat_ and I promise you will not understand it without reading that first. Enjoy._

&:0:&

"Kasumi has readied her forces, my lord Sesshomaru," Hachiro announced.

I froze outside the door. My hair slipped out of its loose ponytail and I shook it impatiently out of my eyes. I carefully, silently as possibly, retreated a little down the hallway so that my mate, Sesshomaru, would not catch my scent. For weeks now he had been worried. I got the distinct feeling he was trying to protect me by keeping me in the dark…

_Do I really need to remind him that it was me who defeated Naraku so long ago?_ I wondered with a stab of annoyance. _You don't need to protect me, Sesshomaru. You need to trust me._

Eavesdropping was not the way I usually liked to do things. My intent had been to interrogate Hachiro, Sesshomaru's second-in-command and loyal friend (albeit one who bowed every few minutes). He reminded me a little of Jaken, in the mannerisms bit, and he was a bit obsequious, but he was kind and always honest, and very crafty. Tsu and Hoshiko didn't think much of him either, but that was mostly because he was obedient.

And that, naturally, was a quality they both found absolutely disgusting.

Still, I could usually weasel any information out of Hachiro that I could possibly want (or not want; the demon was more gossipy than any number of old women). Unless, of course, Sesshomaru had forbid him to tell me anything. That was annoying. Then the poor old wolf demon would stutter and trip up, and eventually run out of the room with a wild half-muttered excuse about being needed elsewhere.

So all in all, eavesdropping, however lowly, was probably the best way to go in this instance.

"Has she made any outward sign of aggression?" That was Sesshomaru's voice, quiet and commanding, almost muted.

"Sesshomaru, she has openly shown her anger and bitterness towards the West ever since you took Mai as a mate," Mizuki reminded him. I felt a wave of unease at my friend's words. Mizuki was a neko demon, and so very loyal, but her words were disturbing. _Is it my fault this war is taking place?_

"Jealousy." The taiyoukai's voice was filled with disgust.

"Yes," Mizuki confirmed. "Jealousy. I…I would suggest a conference with them, Sesshomaru. With her. But before she gets anywhere near this palace, hide Mai and the children. They have to be safe."

He was confident. "She would not dare touch them."

"Sesshomaru." Mizuki was both independent and obstinate; she refused to call Sesshomaru anything other than his name, and she was deadly determined now. "Ordinarily, I would agree. No one in their right mind would attack a priestess, much less one with your blood and under your protection. No one would attack demons with Hoshiko and Tsukiko's powers either."

"But milord, Kasumi has gone mad." That was Hachiro again, and his voice was low and convincing.

"Surely she has, if she has the audacity to believe an attack on my mate and daughters would produce any good for her," Sesshomaru commented mildly. "Hachiro, set up an audience with the great Lady of the East."

"As milord wishes it," Hachiro agreed obediently. "Mizuki, as the omega here, you shall be the one to deliver the message."

"No. I have other plans for her," Sesshomaru argued. "Mizuki. You have spied for me before. Do you think you could do it again?"

She snorted ungracefully. "Can I do it again? Can a priestess purify a demon?" I restrained a giggle. How like Mizuki to be so confident!

"Prepare yourself then, and be ready to leave at sunrise." There was a bite of impatience to his speech now.

"Shouldn't you send the message first?" Mizuki asked reasonably.

"You will not question my decision."

Mizuki did not answer, but I could hear the impatient _tap, tap _of her claws against the hard marble table that said she wouldn't leave without an answer.

"She will be more suspicious if you arrive after the meeting if things do not go smoothly," Sesshomaru explained reluctantly. "Kasumi knows I have a spy with an impeccable reputation. If there is an argument, she will be more suspicious than ever, and you will have to work twice as hard to get in."

"Mm." You could hear skepticism in the cat demon's tone, but she said all the same, "Very well. I will have Chika find me an outfit and I will speak with Mai before I leave."

"No!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, voice far louder than usual. "Do not tell her!" _So he doesn't want me to know, _I acknowledged with a soundless sigh.

Mizuki sighed. "Sesshomaru, hiding this from her is _not _going to help."

_No, it certainly isn't, _I agreed indignantly.

"She's already suspicious. If you don't tell her, she will assume the worst. In fact, I think you ought to tell her now." _Listen to her. Please! _I begged silently.

"No." He almost whispered the word. "Do you not remember us telling you the story of Naraku's death? Of our daughters, Tsukiko and Hoshiko and their role in it even before they were born?"

"Of course we remember, milord," Hachiro assured him nervously.

"Then you will recall that they had no parents in their time. They returned to the world of Kagome –" here I had to smile; it had taken me months teaching him to stop calling Kagome 'my brother's miko' "– through the well…to a place of nothing but each other. They had no family. That could be due to this war, some mistake I will make that will allow Mai and myself to be killed." His voice shuddered ever so slightly. "I will not let that happen again."

"I don't think it's something you will really be able to control," Mizuki pointed out reasonably. "They will be far safer if you tell them."

Silence. My breathing sounded loud, and I struggled to quiet my heart.

"She would want you to," Hachiro urged. I knew that Sesshomaru would lose this argument then; Hachiro was adamant enough about this to not add a 'milord' at the end.

"Sesshomaru?" Swallowing my guilt, I slowly entered the room, searching for his amber eyes, and feeling a wave of reassurance and love when they connected with my black ones.

"Mai." He stood. "What are you doing here?"

I gulped, but tried to regain my courage. I hated deceiving him. But he had to see it had been necessary! "I…I was looking for Hachiro. I was hoping he could explain what was going on since you wouldn't."

I could see the pain in his eyes and felt another guilty knife stab at my heart. "I'm sorry," I added quietly. "But I needed to know."

He was at my side then, touching her hairline with a gentle claw. The casual caress sent a shiver through my body. "You would be safer in ignorance," he protested softly. "It was meant for your protection."

I smiled at him. "I can take care of myself, Sesshomaru. Just give me a chance and I can help you."

He stared into my eyes for the longest time (my legs felt like weak) before nodding once. "Very well. Come; sit."

Grinning triumphantly, I slid into the empty seat between Mizuki and Sesshomaru. "What did I tell you?" the former asked cockily, smirking at her master.

He ignored her. "In short, Mai, the Lady of the East –"

"Kasumi is preparing to wage war on the Western Lands," I interrupted, nodding. "I heard your conversation."

He frowned.

I smiled sheepishly.

Mizuki snickered.

I controlled myself. "The only part I didn't like was Mizuki's suggestion about hiding Hoshiko, Tsu, and me."

"Kasumi is a female inu demon, milady," Hachiro reminded me. "Before Sesshomaru's noble father was killed, it was arranged that the next Lady of the East and Lord of the West – Kasumi and Sesshomaru – would be mated and thus the lands be united."

"But after his death…?" I prompted.

"My father was killed by Kasumi's mother," Sesshomaru explained quietly. "Relationships between us were rather strained after that."

"I imagine," I muttered.

"Kasumi, however, has never quite given up on the idea of combining the lands," Mizuki resumed. "She has always thought the idea of having Sesshomaru as a mate quite…delightful. She did not take the news of you well."

"With the births of ladies Hoshiko and Tsukiko, she has grown even more bitter," Hachiro sighed. "Milady, with all due respect, I think she wishes to prove your humanness to milord and, if that fails, kill you. You are in more danger than any of us."

I shook my head forcefully. "No. She will never be able to hurt my children! And I refuse to be driven out of my home because some inu youkai gets _jealous!"_

Mizuki exchanged a glance with Hachiro. "You know," she admitted, "she's got a point there."

"Of course I do!" I seethed. Usually, I wasn't a violent person, and my own anger surprised me. Still, I knew where it was coming from – _no one _threatened Sesshomaru or my daughters and got away with it (not that I typically had to protect Sesshomaru, but all the same…).

"Hey, calm down," Mizuki soothed. "Alright. You win. You're not going to be sent into hiding – yet, anyways," she added. "I can't make any promises. You and the girls are too important to us for us to risk losing you."

My anger quieted. Feeling rather ashamed of my outburst, I only nodded, tracing a green vein in the marble with the tip of my finger.

Mizuki's arm wrapped comfortingly around my shoulder. "Come on, Mai; let's go find the girls and get me ready for spying."

"Would it really be the best idea to tell them?" Hachiro questioned. "They're still young and might let it slip to someone…who would tell someone else, and Kasumi might be warned."

"They'd find out anyways," Mizuki shrugged. "What with Tsu's mind-reading and all. Best to just tell them, and they're smart enough to keep it a secret. Besides, with any luck, they'll never have to come into contact with Kasumi."

"I have an idea." I looked up, biting my lip. I was sure they wouldn't go for it. "It's risky, but…well, listen: What if, during the conference, you had Tsu there, reading Kasumi's mind? There would be no secrets. You would know her real intentions. She would be close beside Sesshomaru, me, and Hachiro. They'd be safe. And Hoshiko can sense the future – it's still really faint, but she might anticipate an attack."

"It's risky, milady," Hachiro pointed out.

"I know. But it's the best chance we've got."

"Dismissed." The word was cold and hard. I avoided my mate's eyes. Mizuki's hand slipped down to grab mine, and I was whisked out of the council room.

When she was sure we couldn't be overhead, the demon girl exclaimed, "Eavesdropping! I never would have thought it of you, Mai – good idea!"

"Thanks," I laughed, ignoring the pinpricks of guilt. "It really wasn't my intention, though. I just wanted to find Hachiro for some answers. I just hoped Sesshomaru hadn't ordered him not to tell me anything."

"You should have come looking for me," my friend pouted. "I would have told you everything!"

"Even if he had made you promise not to?" I challenged.

"Umm…" Mizuki's eyes flitted back and forth guiltily.

"Mizuki! You're sworn to him and he trusts you with everything! You couldn't disobey him in that!" I scolded.

She was suddenly serious. "I'm sworn to the Western Lands, Mai. Not to Sesshomaru. Yes, I am loyal to him. Yes, I would die defending him. But I would go against his commands and use my own judgment if I truly believed that was what was better for this domain."

"I understand," I whispered, feeling a sense of solemnity steal over me. Mizuki was strong in her ideas. I just hoped they would always match up with Sesshomaru's.

Mizuki hugged me suddenly. "Don't worry. That's never happened yet! Sesshomaru's far too clever for it. You don't need to worry about a thing, Mai. Not a thing."

I returned the embrace, feeling a wave of sorrow that the very next day she would be sent into the enemy's camp. "Oh, Mizuki, what I am ever going to do without you?"

"All the things you normally do," she replied promptly, pulling me along again at a brisk pace. "Besides, you'll still have Chika."

"Very true," I admitted, smiling. Chika and Mizuki were the two best friends I'd ever had, aside from maybe Kagome and Sango, but I didn't see them quite as often. Mizuki was third-in-command, one of Sesshomaru's most trusted advisors. Chika was her younger sister, cheerful and motherly – more like Kagome than anyone else. She took care of the children in the castle, namely Hoshiko and Tsukiko. Once, Rin had been her charge, but she was grown up now, living in a nearby village with Kohaku.

"Whom we need to find," Mizuki added. We walked in silence for a few minutes, me just studying my companion. She was small and light with glowing green eyes and fiery red hair. No one, not even Sesshomaru, wanted to mess with her – though I had no doubt that he could win. Truth be told, Hachiro ranked above Mizuki only because the latter had an uncontrollable temper.

Tsu stepped out from around the corner, Hoshiko at her heels. "Hi, Mother."

"Mom!" Hoshiko cried, smiling broadly.

Mizuki answered before I could: "Hi, girls. Could you tell me –"

"Chika's in the garden," Tsukiko answered smugly.

Her eyes flashed with mirth. "I see. And why –"

"She's meeting Rin."

Mizuki laughed. "Tsu, you –"

"Are the best potential prankster you have ever known," my eldest finished, smirking.

"Tsukiko, honey, don't read people's thoughts without permission," I berated firmly, knowing full-well that it wouldn't do any good, if the Tsu I had met at the defeat of Naraku was any example. It was still bizarre for me to think about the fact that I had met my daughters really before I had met my mate.

And that was "just plain weird" as Kagome had so aptly put it.

I sighed, wishing desperately that she was here. Mizuki was always cheering me up, Chika was always ready to listen to whatever I had to say, but they always had priorities. While they loved me, they couldn't do everything I needed done. Kagome had no such demands. She put everything down to talk to me and make me feel better. I missed her.

"Maybe we should go visit her," Tsu suggested.

I blinked. "Visit who?"

She looked amused. _More and more like her father everyday, _I realized. "Kagome, of course."

"Tsukiko. You were reading my thoughts again, weren't you?"

She nodded, not looking the least bit abashed. "You miss her."

There was no denying it. How do you lie to a mind-reader?

"You don't."

"Tsu!"

Mizuki intervened. "Actually, a visit to Kagome and InuYasha would be a great idea," she declared.

I glowered at her.

"Oh, Mai, I know you hate to leave here now, but it makes sense!" she wheedled. "Please…I'll come with you all partway; I wouldn't mind seeing Kagome and InuYasha again either…"

There was no winning this argument. In front of me, I had Mizuki doing everything she could – darn it, her logic made sense – to convince to leave, on my right I had Hoshiko giving me a puppy-dog pout and saying, "Please? Please? Please?" over and over again, and on my left Tsu was answering my every thought.

I decided to back up.

I did – and ran straight into something hard and soft. "Kagome would be glad to see you," Sesshomaru coaxed.

"AH!" I yelped, throwing my hands up in the air. "I give up! You win!"

"Yes!" Hoshiko jumped into the air, silver eyes sparkling. "I can't wait to see Kikyo and Hana!" An evil smile spread over her face. "And Kiyoko…and _Koga!"_

I didn't even want to know.

"It's settled, then," Sesshomaru stated. "All four of you will leave at dawn tomorrow. We don't want to draw any attention, so Mizuki will be your only guard. After you arrive safely at Kagome's – and Mizuki, you are not to leave them unless InuYasha is present – you will depart for Kasumi. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir!" Mizuki mock-saluted him, and, grabbing my hand again, darted off down the halls. "Time to pack!"

&:0:&

_A/N: I'm back everyone!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Clearly, it will be centering on Mai and her family, but I promise there will be a lot of Kagome and InuYasha! Everyone who played a part in _Defeat _will be in _Remember Me.

_I'm sorry if things seemed a little mixed up. I originally started writing it in third person, but slipped into first person out of habit. I caught myself while rereading it, but then had to decide which I preferred, and then change it all again. Sorry if I missed anything._

_PLEASE review! _

_And I am starting another story – _The Cobra's Touch_. You don't have to, but if you have nothing to read, check it out!_

_Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2: Safety

**Chapter Two: Safety**

I slung a quiver of arrows over my shoulder, wishing that there were more people going along to help with the luggage. Despite all Sesshomaru's assurances that this would be a "brief visit with old friends," we had enough packed to last several months.

A smooth white hand gently wrapped a thick, warm robe around me. I shrugged away from him, angered by his pretences. How dare he send me away like this!

I knew that wasn't what I was upset about.

"Mai," his voice was gentle, hurt, letting out the emotions he showed only to me. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't look at him. If I did, I might burst into tears. "It's fine."

"But you're not," he pointed out, laying a hand on my shoulder. "You and our children will be safe there. I only want you safe."

I lost it.

I slapped his hand away, swirling around. "But _I_ only want to be with _you_," I whispered. "You said it would be a brief visit, but I'm smarter than you seem to think. I know you're sending me away…for…for a long time. For the war, if it comes." A solitary tear slid down my face. "And I might never see you again."

He understood. With one fluid motion, he had pulled me into his arms. I clung to him, weeping into the silk of his kimono. For once, he wore no armor. "I don't want to lose you," I confessed, tears streaming.

"You won't," he swore. "I promise, Mai, I will come through this war. And I will keep you safe."

"I can help you."

"But you won't," he retorted. "I will not let you."

"Please?"

"No."

I sighed. This was one argument I was not going to win. "I'm going to miss you so much. Do you really think we'll be any safer at Kagome's than here with all your guards?"

"They will look for you in the palace, assuming I would want to keep you close to me. And I _do _want to, Mai, but most of all I want you safe. If they do find you there, they will send scouts first. InuYasha can easily handle those, and you and Kagome are accomplished priestesses. Both of them have been training their children; only Kiyoko has no control yet. I believe the slayer and the monk are also planning a visit. If they do find you, you will know, and have time to move," he explained.

I raised an eyebrow, a habit I'd picked up from him. "You _believe_ Sango and Miroku are coming?"

"I did suggest that InuYasha invite them," he admitted, "when he was here two weeks ago with news of Kasumi."

"You're using our friends as guards for me," I realized. "That's unfair to them!"

He looked exasperated. "Mai, even had I not explained the danger, they would have done their utmost to keep you safe. Now, they are just doing it with my blessings."

"Your _blessings,"_ I scoffed. He raised an eyebrow. I groaned. "Fine. You win. On one condition."

His eyes were wary. "Which is?"

"Visit me," I whispered. Demanded. Hoped. "Please."

His expression softened. "I will. As often as I can safely." He tugged me to his chest, and we sat there for a long moment. I relished the feel of his arms, but all too soon it came to an end. "It's time to go," he reminded me quietly. "We can't keep Mizuki waiting."

I grinned feebly as I pulled away. "She might do something drastic."

At that moment, there was a loud crash from below, and a shriek of, _"MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Too late," I mumbled. I stood to go, about to run out the door – when my feet disappeared from underneath me.

"Hold on," I heard Sesshomaru tease, and I realized he was carrying me in his arms. I smiled peacefully, remembering how shocked I had been the first time he had done that. I wanted him, at that moment, to run forever and never stop, until we were far away from wars, with only peace and happiness…

This delusion lasted no more than a few seconds, partially because he stopped, and partially because I realized that in order for happiness, he would also have to carry Tsu, Hoshiko, Mizuki, Hachiro, Chika, Kagome, InuYasha, their four children (and that would already cause discord because of all the pranks that would be played on poor Koga), Miroku, Sango, their children, Rin, Kohaku, Sota, Akira, their children, Shippo, Akane, and Shinju…and while I was dreaming, I'd bring my brother back how he used to be before he was corrupted. Koga (the first) and Hana (the first) would still be alive…we would never have to worry about abandoning our children…

And then he stopped.

And all those worries were back.

He kissed my hair and set me on my feet. I gulped, turning to face an absolutely _furious _Mizuki. Her bright orange hair was flaring out in all directions – not that she usually bothered to tame it, but this was even worse than usual – and her emerald eyes were on fire with impatience. For one insane moment, I wondered if Tsu had taught her to read minds; her eyes certainly showed enough power.

"Mai," she growled. I was taller than her by a good few inches, but I cowered beneath her, grasping behind me for Sesshomaru. He chuckled, taking my searching fingers in his own and gently stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Um h-hi!" I squeaked. "R-ready to go?"

"Mai!" She advanced, arms at her sides and fists clenched.

"Help?" I whimpered, twisting around and tackling Sesshomaru.

He caught me, surprised, and smirked. "Now, Mizuki, the idea is to keep her safe. I'd rather send her out intact, not have you damage her before the journey has even begun."

"That's right!" I squawked, feeling much safer with my head on his shoulder. "Listen t –"

Sesshomaru clapped his hand over my mouth. "Now," he told me, "is not the time for smart comments."

I felt like a little girl being scolded, but obediently stayed silent.

He cautiously removed his fingers. "There. Are you going to be quiet?"

I nodded.

"Better," he approved. "Mizuki, no killing," he added sternly.

She pretended to pout. "What about maiming?"

"Mizuki."

"Okay, okay," my friend sighed. Her lovely green eyes twinkled up at me. "She's safe with me."

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, refusing to let go of Sesshomaru as he tried to put me on the ground and regain his dignity – not an easy thing to do with a priestess holding you in a death grip.

"Mai," he warned.

"Fine." Ever so slowly, and very reluctantly, I allowed the silky white fabric to slide out of my grasp.

"Let's go," Mizuki demanded, stamping her foot.

"Not without Tsu and Hoshiko," I protested defiantly.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Mai. They're waiting outside with Chika; she wants to see us off."

I nodded, swallowing hard against the lump in my throat. "Of course."

We walked outside, Sesshomaru and I both pretending this wouldn't be our last few minutes together in the foreseeable future.

"Morning," Tsukiko greeted us, hugging us both quickly.

Hoshiko blinked, bleary eyed. "Did we _have _to get up so early?"

Chika looked amused, her short, soft, dark hair shining in the light. "Sweetheart, you're always up at the crack of dawn, anyways."

She yawned. "Yeah, but then it's _my _choice." She brightened. "Besides, I'm saving my energy to tor – I mean, see Aunt Kagome and the others," she amended hastily.

I tapped my foot. "I expect you two to be _nice _to Koga this time."

"Of course, Mother," Tsu agreed, straight faced. "We're always nice."

That girl is an incredible liar. If they hadn't made Koga fall out of a tree and replaced his dessert with one of their "creations" the last time we were over, I might even had believed her.

Emphasis on _might_.

"It _is _time to go," Mizuki prodded more gently this time.

I bit my lip, bobbing my head up and down a couple of times. "I know."

Chika stepped forward, her gentle brown eyes shining warmly (she and her sister are absolutely _nothing _alike). I hugged her, refusing to cry. I had done that once today, and I was done.

For now.

"We'll miss you, honey," she whispered in my ear. "I promise I'll take care of the lilies for you."

I smiled. When I had first come to the palace, I had found a single lily growing in the gardens and fallen in love with it. Chika had found me gazing at it. I told her how it looked lonely. Apparently, she passed the message onto Sesshomaru, and a few days later there was an area of the garden dedicated entirely to what we now called "Mai's Lilies." I was glad she would take care of them. "Thank you," I answered gratefully. "I'll miss you, too, Chika."

"Hurry home," she said simply, and pulled away to say goodbye to my daughters, who had just finished with Sesshomaru.

He and I just stared at each other for a moment. Finally, he touched my shoulders and pulled me forward, touching his forehead to mine.

"I love you," I promised. "I'll always love you, and I'm going to miss you every moment I'm away."

"Hopefully we'll see each other more often than you think," he answered and captured my lips with his for one too-short moment. Moments like that never last as long as I would like (eternity).

"Do you think so?" I asked.

He didn't reply, and that was answer enough.

"Goodbye, then," I sighed, and turned to go.

He wasn't having that. He crushed me into his arms for a moment, whispered, "I love you. I'll always be near – nearer than you think."

And he was gone.

Mizuki took my hand reassuringly in hers. "Let's go. We can't keep Kagome waiting – you know how she can get."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're calling _her _impatient?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Never mind." It wasn't worth arguing over. But who was more patient – Mizuki or Kagome?

What a hard decision!

I giggled slightly. Mizuki looked relieved that I wasn't going to spiral into depression and set a brisk pace east – towards Kasumi, it was true, but also towards Kagome and InuYasha. We would remain in the western lands.

But that didn't make us safe.

I shook away the hard thoughts and concentrated on what was good: I would get to see Kagome and InuYasha again. I had missed them so much! And Kikyo and Hana would be so glad to see us – they always were. Kiyoko would smile and bring us her latest little pieces of artwork. Koga, naturally, would groan and wish that Sesshomaru had come, and try his very best to avoid the girls. And who could blame him? He was always taking all the abuse!

"He asks for it," Tsu reminded me.

I couldn't deny it. "But do you always have to be so harsh? Sometimes it's best just to let things go."

She snorted.

"Tsukiko," I warned.

"Yeah, Mom, we get it," Hoshiko assured me.

We would see. I was sure that they understood what I was trying to tell them – whether or not they would put it into practice was another story entirely…

&:0:&

"There it is!" Hoshiko cried. Her pale finger pointed towards the horizon where, indeed, a house sat nestled on small hill overlooking the village. I felt a sense of peace come over me as I watched a mother call her children inside for the night. One woman looked up and waved to us; my children and I were widely known in this town.

I was shocked by a familiar sweet tingling and a sharp tang in my mouth that symbolized a miko's probe. Kagome was using her power as a sort of search light; she had sensed our presence and was identifying us as friend or foe.

I relaxed, sending out a tiny ray of my own energy and telling her with my aura who I was. My companions, however, weren't near as relaxed. Mizuki tensed, looking pained, her hands fisted at her side. Hoshiko twisted away from Kagome's force, whimpering slightly, though we were all used to this. Tsukiko bit her lip and glowered, but did not let a word escape her lips.

The probe was retracted as soon as Kagome recognized my aura. There was a moment of silence. I waited, feeling uneasy. Usually the girls would have jumped on us by now, but there was nothing. I couldn't see Kagome, and she was usually at the door welcoming us.

Where were they? Why could I sense Kagome but no one else?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!" The childish battle cry came from behind us. Mizuki swirled, prepared to defend us from whatever foolish (and young) demon dared attack us.

In the instant before she lashed out with her claws, I recognized the voice. I leapt to her side. "It's Koga!" I hissed. "Let Tsu and Hoshiko fight him!"

She grinned in understanding, but didn't fall back. There was a blurry shape rushing towards us, small claws flashing in the darkness. I knew that Mizuki easily could have dodged him, but as it was, she just leaned backwards enough so that his blow landed but did no harm.

No _real _harm, that is.

She went tumbling backwards, moaning as though in pain. "Tsu! Hoshiko! Protect your mother!" she commanded, winking at me when they were looking the other way.

Tsu's eyes were fiery. Suddenly, she relaxed out of her fighting stance. "Oh. It's just Koga."

"Fight, demons!" her cousin's voice challenged.

Hoshiko's eyes sparkled wickedly. "Okay! No problem!"

The form faltered, looking uneasy. "Um…you're supposed to surrender now…"

"Too bad!" Tsu cackled. "Now, Hoshiko!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," her sister muttered, streaking into the air, one leg lashing out.

"Oof!" Koga fell backwards, black dog ears flat against his head, but popped right back up again, up and fighting.

I had to admit, InuYasha had trained him well. He held his own wonderfully against my two daughters. Still, it was five minutes before he scored a hit, and that seemed to be the thing that triggered his defeat…

"Yes!" he punched the air triumphantly as Hoshiko looked at her bruised shoulder in utter shock.

"Wow!" Tsu crooned. "The little boy's growing up!"

He growled playfully. "You're next, mind-reader!"

"Begging your pardon," a voice said pleasantly enough, "but I'm afraid _you _are." And two arrows, crackling with energy (demonic, not a priestess's), came streaking towards the boy.

"What?! No – unfair!" he yelled as he was pinned to the tree behind him by his clothes. "Kikyo! Hana! Dad said to try and attack them and see how well we did!"

His twin sisters crept from behind a bush into view, both holding bows. Kikyo pursed her rosebud lips with amusement. "We _did _attack them. We won. You lost. Simple."

Hana giggled. "You aren't very intelligent, are you, Koga?"

"Did you even need to ask?" Tsu mumbled, flinching ever so slightly under my reproving gaze. "Hi, Hana and Kikyo."

"_You sided with the enemy!" _poor Koga howled, looking comical as he dangled by the seat of his pants.

"They're friends," Hana pointed out.

"Besides, Mom said not to fight unnecessary battles," her twin added. They smirked, embracing Tsu and Hoshiko.

"Aunt Mai! Mizuki!" Kikyo cried launching herself at me while Hana hugged my friend. I smiled. It was so good to see them again.

"Very good, girls!" I heard Kagome approve. She came sprinting up the hill, a huge smile on her pretty face. "Well done, Koga!" She spotted him. "Oh, Kikyo, Hana, what did I tell you about abusing your brother? He hasn't quite mastered archery yet and it isn't fair for you to do that to him."

"I have too mastered archery!"

InuYasha was suddenly there, tugging the arrows out and catching his son, setting the boy on his feet. "Feh. There ain't any reason to lie, Koga. I never could use that thing either. It's useless in battle." His eyes twinkled at Kagome.

She took the bait anyways, puffing up in fury. "InuYasha, sit boy!"

He flinched instinctively. Kagome burst into laughter. The necklace had long been removed. "I'm sorry, InuYasha…it's instinct!"

He lunged at her, claws sharp and deadly. I had no doubt that he could have killed her – the same way Sesshomaru could kill me at any moment should he ever think to. But neither of them ever would. He let his talons rake the air, but she never came anywhere near real danger. "I'll show you instinct, wench!"

A shield of energy crackled around her. "Just try it, hanyou!"

"Maybe I will!" And he was thrown backwards – unharmed – by a small burst of power.

"Oops," she teased, reining in her energy. InuYasha's silver hair shimmered in the light as he stood up, amber eyes glinting evilly.

"You're going to pay for that, Kagome."

"Um…" she wilted. "Ha-ha…I've…got to go make dinner! That's right! Hi Mai, Mizuki! Nice to see you all – HELP!" She went tearing towards the house, InuYasha at her heels.

"Is this normal?" Mizuki asked me, eyebrows raised.

I was trying so hard not to laugh. "Y-yes…you get used to it after awhile."

She shook her head. "I'll take your word for it."

"You don't like it?" I asked, strangely crestfallen that she might not approve of my peculiar friends – or the habits of them.

She stared at me as though I was crazy. "Are you kidding me? This is best place I've ever been!"

I smiled. Mizuki was muttering about my insanity, Koga was fighting with my daughters and the twins, sweet little Kiyoko had come up and was holding my hand, Kagome appeared to be fleeing for her life from InuYasha, and everything was good.

&:0:&

_A/N: Yeah, boring, I know. A million apologies! All I can say is this – my grandpa had a major heart attack. We're not sure if there was brain damage or not and he is in critical care. I've been a little distracted, and I haven't had as much time to write. Again, I'm so sorry!_

_Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Words cannot express my appreciation. You people are absolutely WONDERFUL!_

_Oh, and I have to ask: Review. I would really rather you reviewed than added me to your favorites list (though that is also appreciated, LOL). I just want to know your input. It would mean so much if you would review._

_Again, thank you, and please review!_

_Until next time!_


	3. Author's Note

…

Clearly, this story isn't going well for me.

…

I'm so sorry. I've started _The Cobra's Touch_, and I won't lie to you, I love it! It's my favorite story so far, and I'm really into it…much more so than I am into _Remember Me._

I'll try to get this updated – and I hope it will be finished eventually – but no promises, okay? Then again, I suppose you've come to expect that from me. I don't even want to think of the last time this was updated…

A million apologies.

If you do want a work of mine that will be finished – I promise – and that is SO much better than both _Defeat_ and this, check out _The Cobra's Touch_. You can actually expect something from me on that one!

If anyone is interested in finishing _Remember Me _in my stead, please contact me about it. Don't just take it! Talk to me about it first!

Thanks so much.

-MadeNew


End file.
